


Hanahaki

by avearia



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Blood, Body Horror, Choking, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, Phic Phight 2019, Plant Core, Plant Sam, Plant!Sam, Prompt Fic, Reverse Trio AU, Roses, Sailor_Toni, amethyst ocean, coughing up blood, thorns, tonis-writings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: Hanahaki - a disease born from the feelings of onesided love, the pain that takes root in the lungs and chokes the infirm until they are loved in return, or abandon the feelings... left alone, the disease proves fatal. When Sam's newfound plant powers have her coughing up roses, Undergrowth's insight leads her to a difficult question; will she confess her love to Danny - or let the feelings wither and die?Reverse Trio AU. - For the Phic Phight 2019.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Series: Phic Phight 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679998
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by tonis-writings aka Sailor_Toni: "Reverse Trio AU, Sam is slowly being killed by her plant/nature core. But Undergrowth seems unwilling to teach her how to master it. Will she manage to convince him otherwise or will not only her life end but all of Amity Park!?"
> 
> For those who don't know, Reverse Trio has Sam as the Halfa with a plant core, Tucker as a TechnoGoth, and Danny as an Astronerd. 
> 
> Given how popular Plant!Sam is in this fandom, I'm surprised I haven't seen any Hanahaki Disease AUs floating around? Very strange. But reading this prompt made me think of that trope, so why not? 
> 
> This fic, by the way, is marked as incomplete because I meant for it to have more when I wrote it. It works ok as a standalone but I'd always wanted to add more to the fill, just never got around to it. So though it was complete for the Phic Phight, I might add more in the future? (Though I don't blame anyone who doesn't trust those words coming from an eternal procrastinator like me...) 
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy!

**Hanahaki**

**-**

"…Does it hurt?" Danny asked, peering through his horn rimmed glasses at Sam once she managed to stop coughing.

Sam hacked once more, a harsh and scraping cough, then puckered and spat two more red petals onto her lunch tray. She scowled at the fluttering petals, bright like drops of blood against the plastic.

"No. It doesn't." Sam lied, facing him. She pushed her lunch tray away, appetite withered. She'd been hacking up flowers all day, rose thorns scratching up her insides, and fried tofu burgers weren't easy on the throat.

"Pretty," Tucker said dryly, reaching out to poke the petals fluttering in the afternoon wind and recoiling once he discovered them still wet with saliva. He shook out his hand, flicking his fingers to rid them of the dampness. "Can you control it? You should try for something a little more hardcore than roses. Like, something black."

"There's no such thing as black flowers, Tuck." Danny said. Then, his eyes flickered to Sam for confirmation. "…Right?"

Tucker waved his PDA in their faces, the spring sunlight glaring off the screen. "Not true. Check out this wicked looking Bat Orchid."

Eyeing the flower's winglike petals and whisker-long stamens, Sam's nose crinkled in disgust. Just picturing one of those in her mouth made her feel nauseous. "Pretty sure those are genetically modified, so yeah. Zero percent chance of _that_."

The goth drew back, shrugging. "Suit yourself," he said.

"That _really_ can't be comfortable, though," Danny insisted, digging into his pocket to snap a picture of the petals with his nebula-cased iPhone. "I'll look this up later in my encyclopedia. Do you think maybe it's some kind of ghost cold? With your plant powers?" Danny fixed his ice-blue eyes on her, concerned. "What if it gets worse?"

Sam met his starry blue eyes, insides melting into honey-sweet goo. He was always so thoughtful…

Her breath hitched, a barb of pain branching in her lungs, and Sam coughed again, this time spewing a whole flurry of petals from her mouth. The boys leaned back, but their faces pinched, concerned.

"That's a good point…" Tucker murmured, already clicking something on his device.

"Really guys," Sam said, as she swiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, wincing. The barb in her lung branched upward towards her heart. She pressed down a gasp - couldn't have them thinking that whatever-this-was could be _weakening_ her. "I'm _fine._ "

"…You're sure?" Danny held her gaze. "And you'd tell us right away if you weren't?"

Sam swallowed painfully, pressing down another bout of coughs.

"Absolutely," she lied.

The trio stared at each other in tense silence for a moment, unblinking. Then, the tension broke as the bell rang, echoing through the school yards and summoning them back inside. All three heads jerking up. Danny sighed.

"I better get to Astronomy, Lancer's helping me mentor the new kid. Gregor, or something." He said glumly, standing. Sam blinked. Danny loved astronomy - even embraced his christened role of student teacher wholeheartedly. His bad mood, she suspected, was due to something else. Maybe he hadn't bought her lie completely after all. Danny paused, casting a glance back at Sam. "If you _need us—_ "

"I'll call," Sam promised.

Gathering up their bags, Danny and Tucker left. Sam made a show of grabbing hers, too, moving slow and waving them goodbye.

When they were out of sight, Sam ducked behind the picnic table, a choking noise gurgling from her throat. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Coughs burst from her throat, heavy and raw. Hunching, cupping her hand to her mouth, Sam coughed and choked on petals until a flower, in full bloom, spilled from her tongue.

A red rose. Soft, pliant petals, stiff stem and sharp thorns.

Speckled, invisibly, with blood.

Scowling, Sam dropped the flower on the table and then swept the whole pile of petals onto the grass like compost. Whatever this was, she mused, glaring at the bloom she shuffled under the table, she couldn't just ignore it.

As much as she hated to admit it… she needed help.

And much to her chagrin, there was only one ghost she knew who had any sort of control over plants, flowers, or nature. And that weed wouldn't be keen on helping her with _anything_.

Sam puckered and spat onto the grass to get the taste of greenery and pollen out of her mouth.

Well, then. She gathered her bag and tray, abandoning her spot. _She'd just have to convince him._


End file.
